


Parisian Nights

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot, NSFW, Paris - Freeform, Party, Sex, Smut, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This was a headcannon that a fellow fannibal had discussed with me. I hope that everyone likes it (:





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcannon that a fellow fannibal had discussed with me. I hope that everyone likes it (:

Bedelia sat in Hannibal’s home, bored. She hated that the construction wasn’t done on her house yet. To say she was upset was the understatement of the year. She now hated fireworks since a stray one found its way into her house. She didn’t care about the material possessions but more so she missed her privacy. She was happy that a routine settled between Hannibal and herself but she wanted to be on her own schedule once again.

She thought about her past and how she would love to be under the Parisian stars again. She closed her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. Sometimes, if she thought long enough, she could still smell the crisp Paris air. Bedelia was listening to music as she tried to relax her body. She knew that Hannibal would be home soon. She stared out the window before she stood. She walked to the room she was staying in and set her nearly empty glass wine on her dresser before she pulled open the top drawer of her dresser.

She looked at the only unopened box left from Hannibal. He had been thoughtful enough to buy her clothes to replace some that she had lost. But Hannibal had also left a mysterious package in her room one day. A neatly wrapped, unmarked white box. She knew the note said not to open it until she returned home, but she was curious. She wanted to know what, exactly it was that Hannibal had up his sleeve. She grabbed the box and sat on her bed, back to the door, as she untied the ribbon. She set the open box on her bed as she pulled out the tissue paper. She heard herself gasp as shock hit her body.

She ran her fingers over the pink satin bra and panties. Her fingers traced the black lace and swallowed hard, “What?” She questioned aloud as she held up the bra. She felt as though she had been hit with whiplash as her mind flashed back to a time when she didn’t even recognize herself. To a time when she considered herself a mystery even to herself.

_Bedelia felt bored. She sipped her glass of Brut champagne. She fought from wrinkling her nose in disgust. She wanted her wine. This champagne was far too bitter for her taste. She smoothed the skirt of her red dress as she passed the dance floor. Her blonde hair fell down her back in a cascade of golden waves. She glanced at the crowd that skated over the dance floor. She felt her silky dress dance around her legs as she walked. She fixed a strap of her dress before she locked eyes with Hannibal. She knew who he was. She knew what she wanted happened. The air of mystery danced around him deliciously._

_She could feel the eyes of more than just Hannibal on her. She knew she was hated by many girls because of false rumors. Did she care? Absolutely not. She knew the kind of power she wielded and she wasn’t afraid to use it._

_She quirked a corner of her mouth at him; her icy blue eyes challenged him to follow her. If there was one thing that she loves to do it was play with boys. Bedelia knew that she was known around on campus as a heartbreaker. She stepped out into the cool Parisian night. She felt the crisp wind dance on her back as she finished the last of the champagne in her flute._

_Bedelia watched as the various people walked below her. She knew they wouldn’t look up to see the stranger that was watching them. She placed the empty glass on the stone railing as she heard the notes to  the music disappear. She didn’t turn as she heard the lock click. She looked up and to her right where Hannibal stood. She ran her eyes over his clean tuxedo. The way it clung to his young, lithe, muscular body._

_“Bedelia,” He said as he handed her another glass of champagne._

_She felt his eyes run over her naked back. Bedelia said nothing as she sipped her cool champagne._

_“I know what it is that you do,” Hannibal said coolly before he finally turned his body in her direction. Bedelia turned to face him. She looked at how attractive his high cheekbones were._

_“Why don’t you tell me what it is that I do?” Bedelia challenged him. She watched as his eyes lit up with lust. She gasped as she felt the cool cement bite into her fair skin._

_“How about I show you?” Hannibal preened as he set his flute on the railing. There were inches between their bodies as Hannibal held her body in place with his hand on her hips._

_Bedelia placed her hand on his chest as she pushed him back a half step, “I want to hear you say it,” She said commandingly._

_Hannibal’s lips twitched into a mixture of a smirk and a smile. He dipped his head, bringing his lips close to her ear as her floral perfume assaulted his nose. Bedelia shivered as she felt his warm breath dance on her skin. She knew that he wasn’t like the other boys, “You toy with people. You play with them until you get what you want and then you leave. Nothing more turns me on,” He purred._

_They both knew the attitude came with the wealth. Bedelia didn’t see boys as people but as objects. Something that she didn’t consider a flaw. But at the age of seventeen, she didn’t know that the person that stood in front of her was dangerous. Hannibal, however, knew that he could play her game. He was always up for the challenge. Bedelia could feel how turned on Hannibal was._

_She looked into his unreadable eyes. Before she could even react, she tasted Hannibal’s champagne flavored lips on her own as their tongues started to fight for dominance. She felt his hand on her bare back as his other pulled her closer. Bedelia wrapped her arms around him as they kissed._

_Hannibal lifted her with his strong arms, hearing the way that she let out a soft moan as he set her on the railing, pushing her dress up her thighs. Bedelia sighed as he kissed down her neck. She felt how badly he wanted her against her thigh. She felt powerful as he ran his hands up her thighs. She pulled his zipper down pulling his hard cock out of his pants. She ran her hand up and down his entire length._

_Hannibal saw the way that her pink and black lacy satin panties stood out against her pale skin. Hannibal memorized the way they looked on her. Hannibal bit here her neck and shoulder met to stifle his own moan. She groaned and felt as he pushed her panties aside, “Fuck me Hannibal,” She breathily commanded. She felt as though he was putty in her hands with the way he listened. She let out a low hiss as she felt him slide into her, balls deep on the first stroke._

_Bedelia hooked her leg around his waist, pulling him closer. She gripped the railing tightly. The rock felt extremely cool against her hot skin. She held him there until finally, she dropped her leg. She threw her head back, looking at the inky black night sky as the stars shone brighter than the diamonds hanging from her ears. She felt her breasts shake as Hannibal thrust himself in and out of her. She moved her hips up to meet him._

_Bedelia gasped as she felt him hit spots that had never been hit before. Bedelia knew that she was getting louder as she could feel her orgasm build. Hannibal swallowed her moans into his own throat as he kissed her. He gripped her thighs as he pumped into her wet, tight pussy. He couldn’t get enough of her. Hannibal could feel her vaginal walls tighten around him as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of something else on her lips._

_At the same time, he liked that she got straight to the point. The fact that they were both wearing clothes made him feel even more turned on. He wanted to know what the rest of her looked like. He wanted to taste the softness of her breasts. Hannibal wanted to run his fingers over her tight stomach and nip her soft thighs. He knew that he would be finished soon with the way that she felt around him._

_Bedelia broke the kiss, tucking her face into his neck as the cool air danced on their hot skin. She stifled her moan by biting his neck. She felt his final thrust before his body became slightly slack. Bedelia nibbled his earlobe, tasting the salt on his skin, before she pulled away, fixing her panties and dress. She smoothed out her dress again for good measure before she grabbed her nearly full flute._

_She finished it in one gulp as Hannibal finished pulling himself together, “Have a good night Hannibal.” She smirked as the crisp night has finally cooled her hot skin._

_Hannibal watched how her hips swung. He knew she had confidence unlike anyone else in their age group, besides themselves. He knew that sooner or later, he would have her again, “Grazie,” He purred to the ghost of Bedelia._

Bedelia slowly lowered the lingerie set back into the box. She didn’t know why she just remembered that the first time she had slept with Hannibal was when she was young and dumb. Bedelia raked her teeth over her bottom lip as she started to wrap the lingerie back up. She left the re-wrapped box on top of her bed as she grabbed her wine of glass off the dresser and walked towards her window. She heard the notes of her music but not the front door. She smoothed out her black pencil skirt before she finished her wine.

She bit her lip, rubbing her temple. She could hear Hannibal’s voice saying Grazie as she walked away from him that night, feeling as though she was had control of the night. If her seventeen year old version of herself saw her now, she would call her pathetic. In a sense she knew the younger version of herself was correct. She sighed deeply and took a step backwards, away from the window.

She turned and nearly jumped out of her skin, “Hannibal.” She breathed.

Hannibal flicked his eyes away from the untied box to meet Bedelia’s eyes, “I thought you were going to wait to open the last box.”  
  


_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bedelia felt fear briefly enter her body before she straightened her spine and met Hannibal’s eyes, “Curiosity can always get the best of people.” She saw a hint of a smile play on his lips. She flicked her eyes to the box on the bed before she added, “It even gets the best of you sometimes.”

Hannibal walked towards her with slow, measured steps. The sounds of his shoes against the hardwood floor resonated around the room loudly. He could feel the tension roll from her body in waves. He stood in front of her now. His body was mere inches from her. He plucked the wine glass from her hand and set it on the dark mahogany dresser, “Sometimes I still feel your breath against my neck and hear the command in your voice.” He watched as emotion rolled through Bedelia’s face before she looked down at their feet.

Bedelia’s tongue flicked out, licking her bottom lip, “That was a lifetime ago Hannibal. It was when I was young, selfish, and impatient.” She fought from moving backwards. She could feel an unfamiliar emotion coming from his body. She took a deep breath before she finally looked upwards, staring into his dark lustrous eyes.

“Who is to say you aren’t the same as you were back then?” Hannibal quipped. He took another step forward this time, causing her to step back. He knew what he was doing and he watched carefully as her pupils dilated.

“Have you heard of me getting caught while having an amorous relation while on a balcony?” Bedelia rhetorically asked. She wanted to step around him and refill her wine glass. She knew the look in his eyes. It made her stomach churn with want, but she wouldn’t admit it. Not to him. She inwardly blamed it on the fact that she was still emotional since her house had caught fire.

Hannibal smiled, darkly, and took another step towards her. He saw her back collide into the wall in slow motion. He heard her small gasp as when his hand pressed her hip into the wall, “When have you ever let anyone else have control?” He asked.

Bedelia took a deep breath, going to answer but Hannibal swallowed her words as he kissed her. His muscular body pressed her lithe body into the wall. Bedelia found her arms wrapping around Hannibal’s neck as his tongue ran along her lower lip. Bedelia opened her mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance. Hannibal sucked his tongue into her mouth; tasting the well aged wine on her tongue.

She felt a moan building in the base of her throat. She felt her panties dampening as Hannibal ran his hand up her leg slowly. He gripped her thigh, pulling her closer. Bedelia felt goose bumps rise on her skin as she tasted the mint on his lips. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing how his chest was moving as erratically as her own. Hannibal looked her without any questions. The smell of arousal and need was thick in the air.

“We do it differently this time,” Hannibal said in a low voice. The seams of his person suit were beginning to rip slightly. He knew how he felt for Bedelia and he knew that she was intrigued by him in a clinical sense only. However, if he were to be honest, he would tell her how he was sick of just being colleagues.

“Ha-Hannibal…I don’t think that we-“Her words fell flat as Hannibal quieted her by putting a finger against her lips.

“Stop talking.” He felt her hand on his chest; pushing him away slowly. He grabbed her wrist and heard the sharp intake of her breath. She looked at the way her full lips were parted before he pressed her into the wall again, kissing her. Tasting her. He felt his pants tightening. He hands swept down the sides of her body before he finally felt her touching and tasting him.

Hannibal untied the bow that held her shirt together. He watched the way her top draped open revealing her the red and black lacy bra that contrasted deliciously against her pale milky skin. A low groan erupted from his throat as he ran his fingers down her sternum, gently pressing the bow that was between her breasts. Hannibal dipped his head, nipping her neck slightly; hearing her slight growl.

He felt Bedelia’s fingers find the buttons of his shirt as he kissed and nipped the breasts that showed. Bedelia felt his thickness pressing into her stomach as her head lulled backwards. She knew that she shouldn’t do this. That the first time had been wrong. She had trouble focusing as his fingers pinched and rolled her erect nipple over her bra.

“Hannibal,” Bedelia said breathily. She could feel herself melting under his touch.

Hannibal groaned, pressing her tighter to the wall, “You want this just as much as I.” Hannibal pulled her earlobe between his teeth before he added, “I can smell it.”

Bedelia knew he was right. He was always _fucking_ right. Hannibal grabbed her hips and pulled her away from the wall as their tongues started to duel again. Hannibal took steps backwards, turning their bodies and breaking the kiss only to lay her out onto the mattress. He watched the way her chest rose and fell erratically and the way her hooded eyes were clouded over in lust.

Hannibal stepped between her legs and pulled off his shirt. Bedelia reached up, running her fingers over the hard, chiseled planes of his body and watched as goose bumps erupted behind the path of her fingers. Hannibal closed his eyes as he felt her fingers brush over his clothed cock. His hips lurched and he wanted more.

Hannibal leaned over, trailing kisses over her collarbones as he felt the satin straps of her bra on the pads of his fingers. He pushed her straps down, slowly trailing his fingers over her flesh. He unlatched her bra, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her hardening nipple as he felt her hips rock upwards, meeting his.

Bedelia groaned, as he left a trail of kisses to her other nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. “Hannibal.” She growled.

He looked up, his eyes filled with an insatiable lust, “My way,” He purred as he moved his way down her body. He unzipped her skirt, pulling it down over her hips along with her heels. He looked at Bedelia’s matching red panties and could see the way her arousal was beginning to drip onto her thighs.

Bedelia was shocked by his tenderness. He knew he was capable of it, but had hardly witnessed it enough to actually believe. She realized he was shedding his person suit and was baring himself to her. He was making himself vulnerable to him. She felt shock and ecstasy swirl in her body as his fingers explored her. She could feel the intimacy of their moment. It wasn’t rushed like it was in their youth.  

Hannibal pushed her legs apart and slowly licked his way up towards her soaking core. He was easily breaking her from her thoughts. His nostrils were filled with her heady scent and he could see her starting to roll her nipples between her fingers and became even more turned on. He fought the urge of wanting to roll her nipples between her teeth even more.

He slowly ran his tongue up her slit over her underwear. A briny, sweet flavor rolled over his tongue and she tasted better than he could imagine. He peeled her panties off, watching the way she dragged her teeth over her bottom lip. He felt himself stirring even more. He started to ran his fingers along her swollen sex, before slowly dipping his fingers inside of her.

She moved her hips up, following his fingers. She wanted him more than anything but was nervous that if she tried to push anything, then he would walk away. She knew how bad she wanted this. She had wanted to have him again since their night together on the stone railing.  Would she admit that to him? Never. She could feel his eyes on her as her delved his fingers back into her. She groaned. Fuck…she wanted him to stay right there. She wanted him to touch her clit. She wanted to fuck. She knew that Hannibal had different plans though.

Hannibal spread her arousal up over her stomach, watching as her full lips parted before he slipped his fingers into her mouth. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as his fingers left her mouth with a pop. Hannibal lowered his head, pressing his tongue flush against her silky folds. He moaned into her sex as delved his tongue in and out of her repeatedly. His thumb found her clit, pressing down hard against her bundle of nerves.

He felt her lurch against his mouth. His other arm snaked around her hips as she groaned his name. He felt her fingers curl into his hair, pressing his mouth against her cunt. “Don’t you move,” Bedelia growled.

Hannibal gave her a few more minutes of pleasure with his tongue before he stood and pushed his pants off before settling between her legs. He looked at her, dipping his head and kissing her. This time, however, it was not fast. He lingered on her lips, tasting her arousal mixed with wine. He didn’t give her a chance to complain as he ran his cock against her dripping slit.

Hannibal ran his hand along Bedelia’s thigh guiding her leg; feeling it wrap around his hips. Their tongues darted between their mouths, as Hannibal finally slid into her.

Bedelia gasped. She was sure she had never been with someone who was so big. She felt him stretching her gently. He slowly slid in and out of her; swallowing her groans as their bodies moved in unison. He nipped her breasts, feeling her teeth rake over his shoulder.

Bedelia groaned loudly. She ran her fingers down his back, leaving angry red trails with her nails. She could feel electricity shoot to her core every time he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She groaned as their hips met, “Hannibal,” She sighed. She wasn’t used to this softer side of him.

Hannibal started to move his hips faster. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand this feeling. Especially with the way she felt around him. He looked down at her. In this moment, he felt as though Bedelia was looking into his soul. Not just at him, but into him. He realized their movements had slowly and they were enjoying the way they felt to each other.

“Bedelia,” He groaned as he started to go faster. He could feel her walls tightening around him as they started to move faster. Sure, this might be considered vanilla sex, but he had never felt closer to Bedelia. This was exactly what he wanted. Slow. Sensual. To taste all of her. To have everything. He grunted as he felt his balls starting to tighten. Hannibal started to move his hips even faster. He felt Bedelia dig her nails into his shoulder.

Their moans grew, resonating off the walls and dancing around them. Their orgasms grew. The sound of Hannibal’s balls slapping against her thighs grew louder. Bedelia screamed as she came on him. Hannibal slid into her with a final grunt as his seed filled her womb. After a few more pumps he slid out of her, falling onto the bed next to her.

A sheer layer of sweat covered their bodies and the room was pungent with their sex. Hannibal lay still for a moment before he felt Bedelia curl into his side. She pulled the blanket around them and rested her chin on his chest, “You were soft with me. Why?” She questioned.

Hannibal stared at the ceiling as his fingers ran down her spine like he was playing a piano. He was quiet. He listened to her breathing and felt her shudder, “Bedelia…dearest Bedelia. You thought that you had me that night. But let me tell you this. I wanted you. I wanted that night just like I want this night. I just had to be more patient. I knew that you wanted this to happen to.” Hannibal responded as he repaired the seams on his person suit.

Bedelia pushed herself up and looked at him, “Hannibal. What you did was not normal. Even I know that. That is your response?” She threw the blanket off of her body, leaning over to grab her bra. She felt Hannibal’s hand wrap around her wrist before she could get too far. He pulled her into his body; kissing her fiercely.

He felt her melt against his body before she finally looked at him, “You have always looked at me in a clinical point of view. That is not how I see you. Do you understand that Bedelia? I know that we shouldn’t have done this. And you know this just as much as I do. When have I ever followed the rules Bedelia? While I know you are sad, that fire happening inside of your house was the best thing to ever happen.”

She propped herself up on her elbow staring into his eyes, “Hannibal, do you know what you just said to me?”

“Yes.” Hannibal responded smoothly, “I only hope that you can see I wasn’t lying.” Hannibal tucked stray tendrils of her blond hair behind her ear before he brought his hand back down. He knew he didn’t fix the seams of his person suit. He knew that in the long run, his suit was either going to be re-sewn or ripped to shreds.  


End file.
